


verona high school theatre

by gardoxs



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Paris is a creep, Sweeney Todd References, and a very gay one, chapters are short but with frequent updates, groupchat au, lady m is a bad bitch, ophelia just needs therapy, references to other shakespeare stories throughout, romeo is a himbo, rosaline is a lesbian, she’s a wine mom friend, that’s a surprise tool that’ll help us later!, this is a very lighthearted au, tybalt dumped ben in a 7/11 parking lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardoxs/pseuds/gardoxs
Summary: “ pnkflwr420 has invited you to join verona high school theatre! “aka it’s romeo and juliet but they’re all insufferable theatre kids and nobody gets unalived
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick (Much Ado About Nothing), Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Macbeth/Lady Macbeth, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, Ophelia (Hamlet)/Rosaline (Romeo and Juliet), past tyvolio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. it’s time for auditions

**Author's Note:**

> TW: paris is a senior who is trying to hit on a freshman. he’s also kinda homophobic. nothing too bad happens (he never hurts juliet) just be warned that he’s a creep

**pnkflwr420** has invited you to join **verona high school theatre**!

**pnkflwr420:** wassup gang 😎😎

 **pnkflwr420:** i saw you guys on the sign up sheet and since you’re the only somewhat bearable people in theatre i made this

 **mynameisgoodwill:** heyy all :-)

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** holy shit i haven’t logged into this account since MIDDLE SCHOOL

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** welp

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i’m romeo, i’m a sophomore

 **tybby.no.cap:** I’m Tybalt, I’m a senior

 **juul_iet:** hi!! my name’s juliet, i’m a freshman!! 🌸

 **pnkflwr420:** HAHA FRESHIE

 **pnkflwr420:** junior gang

 **tybby.no.cap:** She’s also my cousin

 **juul_iet:** lol yeah

 **pnkflwr420:** sorry about that bro

 **pnkflwr420:** can’t imagine being related to him

 **mynameisgoodwill:** mercutio-

 **tybby.no.cap:** Very funny

 **pnkflwr420:** 🤪😹✌️👄☄️🙈

 **count.ouioui:** Hi Juliet! I’m Paris, I’m the senior in your math class 😃

 **juul_iet:** ohhhh hi!

 **mynameisgoodwill:** good luck at auditions today everyone!! :-))

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’m benvolio btw, i’m a junior

 **juul_iet:** can’t wait to meet you guys!! 💓

* * *

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**pnkflwr420:** juliet’s really chill, you guys will like her

 **mynameisgoodwill:** she’s my ex’s cousin but i’ve never even seen her 😶😶

 **pnkflwr420:** he’s barely even your ex dude

 **pnkflwr420:** LMAO AT ROMEO PRETENDING NOT TO USE THIS ACCOUNT

 **mynameisgoodwill:** HAHAHAHA

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** wait BEN

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** YOU AND TYBALT????

 **pnkflwr420:** …

 **pnkflwr420:** bruh

 **mynameisgoodwill:** romeo

 **mynameisgoodwill:** how did you miss this

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** was it when i still liked beth??

 **mynameisgoodwill:** dude i GUESS

 **pnkflwr420:** to be fair ben

 **pnkflwr420:** you guys didn’t even date

 **mynameisgoodwill:** HEY

 **mynameisgoodwill:** we went on one date

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** wait if you didn’t really date then how’s he your ex

 **mynameisgoodwill:** he really isn’t

 **pnkflwr420:** they didn’t date but they were…something else

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:**??? explain

 **mynameisgoodwill:** we hooked up for awhile

 **mynameisgoodwill:** 🙈

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** EW EW EW I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT

 **pnkflwr420:** YOU LITERALLY ASKED???

 **mynameisgoodwill:** SKKSKHDKDK

* * *

**  
direct message** from **count.ouioui** to **tybby.no.cap**

**count.ouioui:** Hey Tybalt

 **tybby.no.cap:** Hi

 **count.ouioui:** I have a question

 **tybby.no.cap:** Okay shoot

 **count.ouioui:** How old is Juliet??

 **tybby.no.cap:** Too young for you

 **tybby.no.cap:** If that’s what you’re asking

 **count.ouioui:** Aw c’mon man I’m only 17

 **tybby.no.cap:** She literally turned 14 a day before school started

 **tybby.no.cap:** At least wait until she’s 16

 **count.ouioui:** Awww man, dude c’mon

 **count.ouioui:** I’ll be in college by then

 **tybby.no.cap:** Sorry dude

 **tybby.no.cap:** Try and find a girl your own age


	2. paris started it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll add chapter titles later i’m just tryna get out the first two or three chapters in one dump rn

**verona high school theatre**

**count.ouioui:** Random question

 **count.ouioui:** How young and how old would you guys date?

_pnkflwr420 has deleted two of count.ouioui’s messages_

**pnkflwr420:** paris what the fuck

 **pnkflwr420:** we get ONE GIRL in a chat and this is what happens

 **juul_iet:** lol what?

 **tybby.no.cap:** Don’t worry Jule

 **tybby.no.cap:** Paris is just being weird

 **tybby.no.cap:** I already talked to him about it

 **mynameisgoodwill:** merc and i can kick you paris

 **count.ouioui:** Awww your lil boyfriend gave you mod powers 😂😂 Sooo scary

 **count.ouioui:** Whatever dude. Lesson learned, won’t ask again

 **pnkflwr420:** cute homophobia cuz 😹😹

 **count.ouioui:** Wasn’t being homophobic but okay

 **mynameisgoodwill:** okay guys let’s not fight

 **mynameisgoodwill:** let’s just focus on auditions later yeah?

 **count.ouioui:** You threatened me first dude

 **count.ouioui:** You literally said you would kick me for just asking a question

 **mynameisgoodwill:** paris you- nvm

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’m just trying to keep the peace

 **tybby.no.cap:** Ben stop engaging with him

 **tybby.no.cap:** You’re doing the opposite of keeping the “peace”

 **mynameisgoodwill:** oh please

 **pnkflwr420:** tybalt you have no room to talk

 **count.ouioui:** Mercutio shut the fuck up

 **tybby.no.cap:** And you do?

 **pnkflwr420:** i can’t believe you of all ppl are defending him tybalt

 **tybby.no.cap:** I’m not

 **tybby.no.cap:** I’m literally trying to stop you guys from fighting

 **pnkflwr420:** by fighting with ben?

 **count.ouioui:** I did nothing wrong

 **count.ouioui:** Y’all are just sensitive

 **pnkflwr420:** you made a pass at a 14 year old

 **tybby.no.cap:** Didn’t realize that I would get blamed for Ben’s hypocrisy

 **tybby.no.cap:** But

 **count.ouioui:** Ben can fr do anything and Mercutio would defend him

 **count.ouioui:** Y’all are pussies straight up

 **mynameisgoodwill:** guys can you stop

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i don’t want this to ruin auditions

 **pnkflwr420:** paris you started this bc i don’t want you flirting with a freshman

 **juul_iet:** huh?

 **count.ouioui:** Ohh but if you were flirting with a guy that’d be okay

 **count.ouioui:** But if I say that I’m being homophobic 😂😂

 **tybby.no.cap:** Paris what are you talking about, please shut up

 **pnkflwr420:** if said guy wasn’t FOURTEEN

 **mynameisgoodwill:** guys

 **mynameisgoodwill:** seriously

 **mynameisgoodwill:** let’s stop before this gets out of hand

 **mynameisgoodwill:** or i’ll kick all of you, including mercutio

 **count.ouioui:** Fine 😂

 **tybby.no.cap:** Whatever

 **pnkflwr420:** okay

 **mynameisgoodwill:** thanks

* * *

**  
direct message** from **xXfortunes_f00lXx** to **mynameisgoodwill**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** what’s going on in chat?


	3. uh oh time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some1 get ophelia some therapy. also lady m is named beth and mr scottish play is named mac

**harry styles fan club ✨**

**juul_iet:** so um

 **juul_iet:** this senior likes me apparently

 **ohopheliaa:** OMG WHAT

 **bee_atrice:** uhh

 **unlady_like:** Really??

 **rosie.posie.c:** …

 **juul_iet:** yep 😶

 **juul_iet:** his name is paris county

 **ohopheliaa:** ohhhh i’ve seem him

 **ohopheliaa:** he’s cute

 **bee_atrice:** jule is 14 ophelia

 **unlady_like:** Jesus Christ I know him

 **unlady_like:** He was always flirting with me before I got with Mac

 **unlady_like:** I pepper sprayed him once lol

 **bee_atrice:** HAHAHAHA

 **juul_iet:** OMFG REALLY

 **rosie.posie.c:** once he tried to play 21 questions with me

 **rosie.posie.c:** WHILE WE WERE AT YOUTH GROUP

 **unlady_like:** Ewwwww

 **bee_atrice:** Why Are Men

 **ohopheliaa:** don’t take my advice on men

 **ohopheliaa:** or you’ll end up in a ✨toxic relationship✨

 **bee_atrice:** bruh moment

 **ohopheliaa:** when he has mommy and daddy issues and calls you a whore but you still love him 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 even though your entire family and friends hate him 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **rosie.posie.c:** i didn’t HATE him

 **rosie.posie.c:** it was just obvious that he was a repressed gay

 **bee_atrice:** yeah but that doesn’t excuse what he did to lia

 **rosie.posie.c:** oh i know

 **ohopheliaa:** i get why it happened

 **ohopheliaa:** just wish it didn’t

 **unlady_like:** You’re a better person than me

 **unlady_like:** Because I literally would’ve stabbed him

 **juul_iet:** i would’ve stabbed him but then myself

 **ohopheliaa:** i should’ve lol

 **juul_iet:** oh shit it’s time for me to audition

 **juul_iet:** wish me luck!!

 **rosie.posie.c:** GO JULE!!

 **ohopheliaa:** break a leg!!

 **unlady_like:** Good luck!

 **bee_atrice:** all the world’s a stage my friend

 **bee_atrice:** go get ‘em

* * *

**verona high school theatre**

**mynameisgoodwill:** omg juliet

 **mynameisgoodwill:** you killed that

 **pnkflwr420:** SO GOOD JULE

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** that was amazing

 **juul_iet:** awww tysm guys!! 🥰🥰

 **mynameisgoodwill:** my turn ✌️

 **mynameisgoodwill:** literally am about to through up

 **pnkflwr420:** you’ll do great ben!!

 **tybby.no.cap:** Great job Jule!

 **tybby.no.cap:** *throw up, Ben

 **count.ouioui:** Damn I’m not even at the school yet 😂😂

 **pnkflwr420:** good

 **pnkflwr420:** JKJK

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** good luck benny boi

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** and seriously, great job jule

 **juul_iet:** thanks rome!! 💓💓

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** ❤️❤️

* * *

**direct message** from **tybby.no.cap** to **mynameisgoodwill**

**tybby.no.cap:** I swear to god our cousins better not be flirting

 **mynameisgoodwill:** wait what

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i literally just got out of my audition

 **tybby.no.cap:** Check chat

 **mynameisgoodwill:** oh

 **tybby.no.cap:** Get him to stop

 **mynameisgoodwill:** listen it doesn’t look that bad

 **mynameisgoodwill:** they’re just talking

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i don’t even think they’re flirting tbh

 **tybby.no.cap:** Are you blind?

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’ll ask him about it after auditions are over if it makes you feel any better

 **mynameisgoodwill:** but i’m sitting next to him right now and he’s playing subway surfers

 **mynameisgoodwill:** not sexting your cousin

 **tybby.no.cap:** Whatever

 **tybby.no.cap:** This intrusion now seeming sweet shall soon convert to bitterest gall

 **mynameisgoodwill:** literally what are you talking about

 **mynameisgoodwill:** ever


	4. party people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry $wagmas

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**mynameisgoodwill:** GUYS JULIET TOLD ME THAT PARIS IS HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT

 **mynameisgoodwill:** LET’S CRASH IT

 **pnkflwr420:** YES

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** NO

 **mynameisgoodwill:** SHE ASKED US TO

 **mynameisgoodwill:** WDYM NO

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** idk i’m kinda in my bag rn

 **mynameisgoodwill:** aw whyy

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** don’t make fun of me

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’m not!!

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’m genuinely asking

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i don’t have that, which having, takes one out of their bag

 **mynameisgoodwill:** huh

 **mynameisgoodwill:** OH

 **mynameisgoodwill:** YOU HAVE A CRUSH

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i don’t think she likes me back

 **mynameisgoodwill:** who is it??

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i don’t wanna say

 **mynameisgoodwill:** pleaseee

 **mynameisgoodwill:** 🥺🥺

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** fine

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** it’s

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** a girl

 **mynameisgoodwill:** romeo

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i knew THAT

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i don’t wanna talk about it okay

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i’m upset rn and would appreciate it if you left it alone

 **mynameisgoodwill:** if you told me who it was i could give you advice maybe!!

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i don’t think you could ben

 **pnkflwr420:** i don’t want to interrupt but i have the list of invitees

 **mynameisgoodwill:** WHO

 **pnkflwr420:** tybalt, livia, rosaline, juliet, me, my brother, the entire lacrosse team, and a few cheerleaders that i don’t know

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** rosaline?

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i didn’t realize she knew paris

 **mynameisgoodwill:** wait do you like rosaline

 **pnkflwr420:** uh oh

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** uh oh?

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** why uh oh

 **mynameisgoodwill:** she’s

 **mynameisgoodwill:** uh

 **mynameisgoodwill:** she listens to girl in red

 **pnkflwr420:** exclusively

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** REALLY

 **mynameisgoodwill:** YEAH

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** FUCK NOW I FEEL BAD

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE MADE HER A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST AND SENT IT TO HER

 **pnkflwr420:** HAHAHAHA

 **mynameisgoodwill:** SKKDKFKKDKDK

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** WHAT SHOULD I DO??

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’m friends with her

 **mynameisgoodwill:** so i can tell her that it was all a misunderstanding

 **mynameisgoodwill:** …at the party :-)

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** fine

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** but i won’t talk to anyone there

 **pnkflwr420:** nah

 **pnkflwr420:** you gotta

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i just have a bad feeling about this

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** it’s gonna sounds weird but i had a strange dream last night

 **pnkflwr420:** wait really

 **pnkflwr420:** bc i did too

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** what was yours about??

 **pnkflwr420:** i dreamt

 **pnkflwr420:** that you

 **pnkflwr420:** were full of shit

 **pnkflwr420:** #roasted

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** not true

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i did a tarot card reading to confirm that i was right

 **pnkflwr420:** did

 **pnkflwr420:** did you actually

 **mynameisgoodwill:** yeah he did i helped him

 **pnkflwr420:** did you pull queen mab?

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** no, what’s that one?

 **pnkflwr420:** i am SO glad you asked

 **mynameisgoodwill:** mercutio

 **mynameisgoodwill:** please

 **mynameisgoodwill:** no

 **pnkflwr420:** mercutio

 **pnkflwr420:** please

 **pnkflwr420:** yes

* * *

**direct message** from **juul_iet** to **xXfortunes_f00lXx**

**juul_iet:** did ben tell you about the party tonight??

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** yeah!

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** are you going?

 **juul_iet:** now that i know you guys are!! 💓

 **juul_iet:** lol i didn’t just wanna be there with paris and my cousin

 **juul_iet:** paris is…not giving me good vibes

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** yeah, we all thought it was weird that he was flirting with you

 **juul_iet:** we?

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** me ben and merc

 **juul_iet:** ohhhh right

* * *

**juul_iet:** what time are you all gonna get here btw??

 **juul_iet:** it’s just me and tyb rn

 **juul_iet:** oh and my cousin rosaline just got here

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** oh good, ben wanted to talk to her

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** we’ll be there in a few

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** see you then!

 **juul_iet:** bye!! 🌸🌸


	5. himbo romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ll add chapter titles when this jawn is completely finished bc idk what direction i will be exactly taking so

**harry styles fanclub ✨**

**rosie.posie.c:** romeo montague is officially a himbo

 **rosie.posie.c:** the poor sweet dumbass

 **rosie.posie.c:** didn’t realize i was gay

 **rosie.posie.c:** and wanted to apologize for making me that spotify playlist

 **bee_atrice:** NO WAY

 **ohopheliaa:** i respect that honestly

 **unlady_like:** Remember when I rejected him and he just gave me a thumbs up and left

 **unlady_like:** He’s so nice but he was a freshman and I was a junior

 **unlady_like:** Sweet kid but still, a kid

 **juul_iet:** WAIT THAT’S SO CUTE

 **bee_atrice:** he seems like a nice kid

 **bee_atrice:** best of luck to him 😌

 **juul_iet:** omg i just connected the dots

 **juul_iet:** i met him at auditions but didn’t realize it was the same romeo

 **juul_iet:** also

 **juul_iet:** he and i may or may not have just made out at paris’s party

**juul_iet: 🙈🙈**

* * *

**direct message** from **mynameisgoodwill** to **xXfortunes_f00lXx**

**mynameisgoodwill:** romeo where are you

 **mynameisgoodwill:**???

 **mynameisgoodwill:** romeooooo

 **mynameisgoodwill:** romeoooooooooo

 **mynameisgoodwill:** don’t make me hand mercutio the phone

 **mynameisgoodwill:** WASSUP FUCKER IT’S MERCUTIOOOOOIIOOP

 **mynameisgoodwill:** AND I AM FUCKING DRUNKED

 **mynameisgoodwill:** HUMORS

 **mynameisgoodwill:** MADMAN

 **mynameisgoodwill:** PASSION

 **mynameisgoodwill:** LOVEEER

 **mynameisgoodwill:** answer me or i’ll send you my nudes

 **mynameisgoodwill:** heheee

 **mynameisgoodwill:** okay fuck you too

 **mynameisgoodwill:** bye byeeer

 **mynameisgoodwill:** this is ben again, please call me and lmk your plans


	6. CAST LIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we will see more of the girls hallelujah also fuck paris

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** sorry about last night guys

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i fell asleep at paris’s place

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i got a ride home tho so don’t worry

 **mynameisgoodwill:** thank god

 **mynameisgoodwill:** your dad said you weren’t home

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** yeah i just got back

**pnkflwr420: 🎖**

**pnkflwr420:** for you romeo

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** what why

 **pnkflwr420:** for getting some PUSSY

 **pnkflwr420:** 🎖🎖🎖

 **pnkflwr420:** or dick

 **pnkflwr420:** love is love

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i did not but i shall gladly accept the prize ty

 **pnkflwr420:** yknow i lost my v card in a denny’s parking lot

 **pnkflwr420:** true story

 **mynameisgoodwill:** no you literally didn’t

 **pnkflwr420:** SHHHH

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** HAHA

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** loserrrr

 **pnkflwr420:** bitch i will bite you

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** bite me? 

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** kinky

 **pnkflwr420:** 🤪😏

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** what’s our safeword

 **pnkflwr420:** tybalt

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** good good

 **pnkflwr420:** yeah i tried it with ben

 **pnkflwr420:** didn’t work though

 **mynameisgoodwill:** HEY

 **pnkflwr420:** hehe

 **mynameisgoodwill:** if you guys are going to make bdsm jokes

 **mynameisgoodwill:** please take it elsewhere

 **pnkflwr420:** awww but we were just getting started

 **pnkflwr420:** you cockblocked me

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i will actually block you

 **mynameisgoodwill:** ❤️

 **pnkflwr420:** so mean

 **pnkflwr420:** it’s kinda hot tho

 **mynameisgoodwill:** jesus fucking christ

* * *

**verona high school theatre**

**count.ouioui:** Cast list is out

 **pnkflwr420:** W HAT

 **mynameisgoodwill:** SHIT SHIT SHIT

 **tybby.no.cap:** Oh God

 **juul_iet:** AAAAAA

 **count.ouioui:** Kinda pissed that I didn’t get Sweeney

 **count.ouioui:** But happy for you Tyb

 **tybby.no.cap:** Thanks

 **tybby.no.cap:** Big congrats Jule!!

 **tybby.no.cap:** Joanna’s a really big role for your first show, I’m proud of you

 **juul_iet:** i’m about to throw up

 **juul_iet:** in a good way

 **juul_iet:** congrats to everyone!!

 **pnkflwr420:** i can’t believe that i have to play an italian

 **pnkflwr420:** i’m gonna boss ben around for ten minutes and then fucking DIE

 **mynameisgoodwill:** HAHAHA

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’m happy with toby

 **mynameisgoodwill:** cuz i get to kill tybalt at the end

 **tybby.no.cap:** Gonna be weird playing my cousin’s dad

 **mynameisgoodwill:** gonna be weird seeing our cousins kiss on stage

 **juul_iet:** lol

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** sorry guys just got out of the shower

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** congrats to all of you!!

 **pnkflwr420:** damn hahaha 😏😏 showered without me?? 😏😏😏

_mynameisgoodwill deleted one message from pnkflwr420_

**mynameisgoodwill: 😌**

**pnkflwr420:** ur just mad that i flirted w someone else 🥰

 **mynameisgoodwill:** no ❤️

 **pnkflwr420:** 😘😘

 **count.ouioui:** I kinda hoped that for my senior show I’d get a bigger role than Judge Turpin but whatever

 **tybby.no.cap:** Still a pretty good role

 **mynameisgoodwill:** yeah you should be proud

 **count.ouioui:** Didn’t ask

 **mynameisgoodwill:** k

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’m just trying to be nice 😐

 **pnkflwr420:** yeah paris

 **pnkflwr420:** you still got a good role, i’m sorry that it’s not the role you wanted but you’ve also had the lead for the past two years

 **count.ouioui:** Whatever

 **count.ouioui:** Still didn’t ask

 **count.ouioui:** I don’t know why I even bother with y’all anymore


	7. fake dating au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay last chapter in today’s chapter dump!! leave comments and kudos and stuff if u are enjoying tyyyy

**direct message** from **pnkflwr420** to **mynameisgoodwill**

**pnkflwr420:** god he’s so ANNOYING

 **mynameisgoodwill:** literally how are you related to him

 **pnkflwr420:** the same way juliet is related to tybalt

 **mynameisgoodwill:** at least tybalt doesn’t flirt with underage girls

 **mynameisgoodwill:** he just

 **mynameisgoodwill:** breaks up with you in a 7/11 parking lot

 **pnkflwr420:** wait

 **pnkflwr420:** that wasn’t a joke?

 **mynameisgoodwill:** nope 🥰

 **pnkflwr420:** he ACTUALLY dumped you

 **pnkflwr420:** in a 7/11 parking lot

 **mynameisgoodwill:** it’s okay

 **mynameisgoodwill:** he bought me a slushee first

 **mynameisgoodwill:** 🍒🍒🍒

 **pnkflwr420:** i thought i won the worst breakup award

 **pnkflwr420:** but i guess not

 **mynameisgoodwill:** well at least you and sampson were officially dating

 **mynameisgoodwill:** apparently i wasn’t even a contact in tybalt’s phone

 **mynameisgoodwill:** tbh would still tap

 **pnkflwr420:** jesus

 **pnkflwr420:** christ

 **mynameisgoodwill:** ✌️😌

 **pnkflwr420:** maybe we should just date

 **pnkflwr420:** we’d treat each other well

 **mynameisgoodwill:** we’d go on the cutest dates

 **pnkflwr420:** wait we so would

 **pnkflwr420:** we would take the cutest couples pics too

 **mynameisgoodwill:** we really WOULD

 **pnkflwr420:** we could honestly tell ppl that we’re dating and they’d believe us

 **mynameisgoodwill:** THEY WOULD

 **pnkflwr420:** we should

 **mynameisgoodwill:** wait really

 **pnkflwr420:** i mean

 **pnkflwr420:** if you’re down

 **pnkflwr420:** i’m down

 **mynameisgoodwill:** fake dating au

 **mynameisgoodwill:** tbh

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i’m down

 **pnkflwr420:** let’s seriously try

 **pnkflwr420:** just to see if they catch on

 **mynameisgoodwill:** dude this is gonna be so funny

 **pnkflwr420:** IT IS

* * *

**harry styles fan club ✨**

**rosie.posie.c:** just would like to acknowledge that juliet owes me $20 😌

 **rosie.posie.c:** tbh i’m surprised it took so long

 **rosie.posie.c:** but guess who’s finally dating

 **ohopheliaa:** beatrice and benedick?

 **bee_atrice:** NO

 **ohopheliaa:** oh oops 🤪

 **juul_iet:** no not them

 **rosie.posie.c:** no but good guess

 **ohopheliaa:** hehe

 **rosie.posie.c:** you have three more guesses

 **rosie.posie.c:** collectively

 **ohopheliaa:** well it’s not hamlet and horatio

 **ohopheliaa:** horatio would’ve told me

 **bee_atrice:** viola and olivia

 **bee_atrice:** final answer

 **rosie.posie.c:** no

 **rosie.posie.c:** two more guesses

 **ohopheliaa:** WAIT

 **ohopheliaa:** I THINK IK WHO IT IS BUT I’M AFRAID TO SAY IT

 **ohopheliaa:** BC WHAT IF I’M WRONG

 **unlady_like:** If it’s Benvolio and Mercutio

 **unlady_like:** I will literally shit myself

 **rosie.posie.c:** well

 **rosie.posie.c:** get to the toilet

 **bee_atrice:** NO WAY

 **ohopheliaa:** I KNEW IT

 **unlady_like:** WTF

 **juul_iet:** YEP

 **juul_iet:** THEY ANNOUNCED IT IN OUR GC EARLIER

 **bee_atrice:** WOOOOOO


	8. i need to tell you something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> balthazar time

**direct message** from **xXfortunes_f00lXx** to **juul_iet**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** hey :-)

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i just wanted to tell you that i really like you a lot

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** and if you want to go on a date sometime i’d really like that

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** you’re just…really nice and really pretty and i know that we don’t know each other that well yet but i’d love to get to know you better and idk haha this is embarrassing

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** and if you don’t want to that’s totally cool i just thought i’d tell you how i feel

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** so yeah

 **juul_iet:** awww that’s so sweet of you 🥰🥰 i think you’re really sweet and a date sounds super fun

 **juul_iet:** i’m free this weekend if you wanna do something!! we can go to this really cute little danish café that my friend ophelia works at! 💕

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** that sounds fun!! :D

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** my friend balthazar can drive us

 **juu_iet:** okay! how does sunday at 1:00 work??

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** works for me!!

 **juul_iet:** tis a lifetime till then 🥺🥺

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** ❤️🌙

* * *

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx** has added **bathsaltlol** to the groupchat!

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** that’s balthazar’s @

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** welcome to the dark side zar

 **bathsaltlol:** It’s good to be here folks

 **pnkflwr420:** hell yeah

 **mynameisgoodwill:** hey zar 😎😎😎

 **bathsaltlol:** Hey Ben 😎😎😎

 **mynameisgoodwill:** what did you get on the euro test

 **bathsaltlol:** Let’s not bring up that test

 **bathsaltlol:** Who the fuck is Rousseau

 **mynameisgoodwill:** he’s sexy

 **mynameisgoodwill:** coined the term eat the rich

 **mynameisgoodwill:** that wasn’t on the test i just am a fan of rousseau

 **bathsaltlol:** He looks friendly

 **mynameisgoodwill:** he looks sexy

 **pnkflwr420:** damn is rousseau gonna steal my boyfriend or something

 **mynameisgoodwill:** can you blame me

 **mynameisgoodwill:** he’s a dilf

 **pnkflwr420:** ben

 **pnkflwr420:** no

 **pnkflwr420:** i will not allow you to cheat on me with a dead guy

 **mynameisgoodwill:** you’re no fun 🙄

 **pnkflwr420:** that’s not what you said last night 😏

 **mynameisgoodwill:** 😏😏

**xXfortunes_f00lXx: 😏😏😏**

**mynameisgoodwill:** romeo get out of here

 **pnkflwr420:** romeo you wanna join

 **mynameisgoodwill:** NO

 **mynameisgoodwill:** THAT IS MY COUSIN

 **bathsaltlol:** Alabama time

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** 🤠 

**pnkflwr420:** OH SHIT LMAO RIGHT

 **pnkflwr420:** i lowkey forget sometimes

 **mynameisgoodwill:** HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** guys who wants to walk me to the nurse’s office

 **mynameisgoodwill:** wait why

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i got a nosebleed again

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i’ll give you $2 in quarters

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** pleasee

 **bathsaltlol:** I’m in lunch right now I can walk with you

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** YAYYYYY

 **pnkflwr420:** the nurse hates me

 **pnkflwr420:** it’s because i have too much swag

 **mynameisgoodwill:** no it’s because you stole her tums

 **pnkflwr420:** lies

 **pnkflwr420:** i borrowed her tums 

**mynameisgoodwill:** just like you borrowed from forever 21 last weekend

 **pnkflwr420:** they don’t deserve my money

 **mynameisgoodwill:** did you ever give the nurse back her tums

 **pnkflwr420:** legally i was required to

 **mynameisgoodwill:** why did you steal them in the first place

 **pnkflwr420:** i broke my finger and she gave me an ice pack

 **pnkflwr420:** i had to get my revenge

 **mynameisgoodwill:** that was not her fault

 **pnkflwr420:** shut up

 **pnkflwr420:** meanie

 **mynameisgoodwill:** you were the mean one last night 😏

 **pnkflwr420:** 😏😏

**xXfortunes_f00lXx: 😏😏😏**

**pnkflwr420:** romeo borrow me some tums

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i would

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** but my hands are covered in blood

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** too much dna left behind

 **pnkflwr420:** i see i see

 **mynameisgoodwill:** i might stop by for some saltines in a little bit

 **mynameisgoodwill:** my lunch isn’t for another hour and i forgot breakfast

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** don’t

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** tybalt is here

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** he is not happy to see me

 **mynameisgoodwill:** jesus christ 

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i think he knows that me and juliet kissed at paris’s party

 **mynameisgoodwill:** WAIT WHAT

 **pnkflwr420:** WAIT

 **pnkflwr420:** YOU DIDN’T TELL US THAT

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** oops

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** we have a date on sunday 

**pnkflwr420:** YOOOOOOOOOO

 **pnkflwr420:** ROMEO IS GETTING SOME PUSSY

 **mynameisgoodwill:** 🎖🎖🎖

 **pnkflwr420:** 🎖🎖🎖

**bathsaltlol: 🎖🎖🎖**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** zar you are giving us a ride

 **bathsaltlol:** Okay what time

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** 1:00

 **bathsaltlol:** Okay just send me her address and stuff

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** :D

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** also i am not getting pussy we are going to a café

 **mynameisgoodwill:** we’re gonna stalk you

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** no you are not

 **pnkflwr420:** we can be your bodyguards

 **pnkflwr420:** because tybalt

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i will fight him

 **pnkflwr420:** he will win

 **mynameisgoodwill:** tybalt would win

 **pnkflwr420:** he beat the shit out of hamlet in sophomore year

 **pnkflwr420:** i still have the video

 **mynameisgoodwill:** NO WAY

 **mynameisgoodwill:** I DELETED IT WHEN WE BROKE UP

 **mynameisgoodwill:** SEND IT TO ME

 **pnkflwr420:** [video_56#TY]

 **mynameisgoodwill:** OMG

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** OH SHIT

 **bathsaltlol:** I remember that

 **bathsaltlol:** I think you can see me in the background

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** is ben in the background too

 **mynameisgoodwill:** no that was when i had the flu remember

 **bathsaltlol:** To be fair Ben

 **bathsaltlol:** You look like every other skinny blonde kid at Verona

 **pnkflwr420:** LMAOO

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **mynameisgoodwill:** HEY

 **mynameisgoodwill:** >:-(


	9. benvolio is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eventually this will follow the plot of romeo and juliet again but for now we are having fun :-) i want to incorporate the show and the groupchats into the plot

**direct message** from  **pnkflwr420** to  **mynameisgoodwill**

**pnkflwr420:** hey 😏😏😏😏

**mynameisgoodwill:** hey 😏😏😏😏

**pnkflwr420:** you gonna be at rehearsal tonight?

**mynameisgoodwill:** yeah i’ll be there

**mynameisgoodwill:** i’m giving horatio a ride

**pnkflwr420:** you wanna give me a ride? 😏😏😏😏

**pnkflwr420:** and i’m not talking about cars 😝😝😝

**mynameisgoodwill:** 😏😏😏

**mynameisgoodwill:** dude i can’t believe no one has caught on to the fake dating yet

**mynameisgoodwill:** only horatio knows

**mynameisgoodwill:** and romeo but that’s just because our moms are literally sisters

**pnkflwr420:** i don’t think paris knows

**pnkflwr420:** my mom knows but she said she won’t tell my uncle

**mynameisgoodwill:** PRINCIPAL ESCALUSSS

**pnkflwr420:** YUHHHH

**mynameisgoodwill:** tell him to give us a snow day

**pnkflwr420:** ben

**pnkflwr420:** it’s october

**mynameisgoodwill:** and 🙄

**pnkflwr420:** true true

**pnkflwr420:** okay goodbye my love see you at rehearsal

**mynameisgoodwill:** adios mon ami

**pnkflwr420:** okay multilingual king 😍😍

**mynameisgoodwill:** soy hablas espanol 

**pnkflwr420:** ben.

**mynameisgoodwill** :-)

**mynameisgoodwill:** okay gtg i gotta go drop off something at mac’s place and then pick up horatio

**pnkflwr420:** bye sexy 😏😏

**mynameisgoodwill:** 😏😏😏😏

* * *

**verona high school theatre**

**tybby.no.cap:** Can anyone give me a ride home tonight

**tybby.no.cap:** I already asked Jule but she walked

**count.oui.oui:** Not tonight, I’m going over Malvolio’s

**pnkflwr420:** sorry my car got totaled last week, i’m walking

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i can’t drive sorry :-( my friend balthazar is driving i can ask!

**mynameisgoodwill:** tybalt i can drive, i’m already dropping horatio off

**tybby.no.cap:** Okay thanks Ben

**mynameisgoodwill:** yup

* * *

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**pnkflwr420:** benvolio has not texted me all night

**pnkflwr420:** he is dead.

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** can’t believe tybalt murdered my cousin in broad daylight

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** at 9:30 pm

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** despicable 

**bathsaltlol:** I’ll make the funeral arrangements 

**pnkflwr420:** i bet he’s cheating on me rn 🙄🙄🙄

**pnkflwr420:** from beyond the grave

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** GUYS BEN’S CAR JUST PULLED UP TO MY HOUSE

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** HE’S HAUNTING ME

**pnkflwr420:** and not me? 😔😔

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** BEN WHY ARE YOU HERE

**pnkflwr420:** DOES HE HAVE HIS PHONE

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** TYBALT IS WITH HIM???

**pnkflwr420:** W HAT

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** BEN IS DOWNSTAIRS AND TYBALT IS OUTSIDE

**pnkflwr420:** this is a hostage situation.

**bathsaltlol:** Someone call SVU

**pnkflwr420:** olivia benson svu come quick pls my boyfriend has been murdered by his ex

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** BEN WHERE IS YOUR PHONE

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** WHY IS TYBALT AT MY HOUSE

**pnkflwr420:** CAN YOU HEAR BEN

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** MY MOM IS TALKING TO HIM

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** HERE I’LL GO DOWNSTAIRS AND SEE

**pnkflwr420:** a brave soldier

**bathsaltlol:** Gone too soon

**pnkflwr420:** zar you gotta get over there quick

**pnkflwr420:** i’m gay i can’t drive

**pnkflwr420:** i also lost my car

**bathsaltlol:** You mean you crashed it?

**pnkflwr420:** LISTEN

**pnkflwr420:** RINA COMES ON AND YOU CAN LONGER TRUST ME BEHIND THE WHEEL

**bathsaltlol:** Rina is based

**bathsaltlol:** In my humble opinion

**pnkflwr420:** hell yeah zar

**bathsaltlol:** Hell yeah

**pnkflwr420:** what is taking romeo so long

**bathsaltlol:** Tybalt shot him

**pnkflwr420:** good.

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** HEY

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** :-((

**pnkflwr420:** shit

**bathsaltlol:** What happened with Ben

**pnkflwr420:** is my husband okay

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** yeah he’s fine

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** both he and tybalt’s phones died

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** they just needed a charger

**pnkflwr420:** benvolio lives to see another day

**pnkflwr420:** for now

**bathsaltlol:** For now

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** for now


	10. tybalt exposed: a thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one’s kinda stupid but i just need you all to know that i AM a tybalt stan. yes he murdered one of my favorite characters. yes murder is bad. yes i am going to ignore that. no one actually dies in this fic anyway
> 
> ty to everyone that’s left a comment or kudos on this or my other fics 🥺🥺🥺 ily all sm

**harry styles fanclub ✨**

**juul_iet:** okay everyone

**juul_iet:** i have a date on sunday 

**juul_iet:** help me pick a fit

**bee_atrice_:** whomst 

**ohopheliaa:** wooo jule!! omg who

**ohopheliaa:** if he hurts you we will hit him with a car

**rosie.posie.c:** with beth’s car

**unlady_like:** Absolutely

**unlady_like:** We will listen to Getaway Car

**unlady_like:** While we commit vehicular manslaughter

**juul_iet:** just like haylor

**ohopheliaa:** precisely

**bee_atrice_:** jule WHO

**juul_iet:** haylor??

**bee_atrice_:** NO WHO IS YOUR DATE

**juul_iet:** OHHHH LMAO

**juul_iet:** ROMEO

**juul_iet:** i’m hiding it from my cousin though

**rosie.posie.c:** tyb?

**juul_iet:** yeah

**rosie.posie.c:** why

**juul_iet:** he doesn’t like romeo bc he crashed paris’s party

**rosie.posie.c:** doesn’t he hate paris?

**juul_iet:** yeah but romeo got really drunk and tyb was kinda uncomfortable

**juul_iet:** he does not like drunk people

**juul_iet:** and benvolio was supposed to call him an uber but couldn’t find him since romeo wasn’t answering his calls or texts

**juul_iet:** so tybalt had to drive him home the next morning

**rosie.posie.c:** oh shit

**bee_atrice_:** why did tyb do that if he hates romeo so much

**bee_atrice_:** like king shit but also

**bee_atrice_:** unless he was in danger i would never do that for someone i hate

**juul_iet:** tyb is a secret softie

**juul_iet:** don’t tell him i said that

**rosie.posie.c:** he is can confirm

**juul_iet:** he cried during the boss baby

**ohopheliaa:** WHAT

**bee_atrice_:** THE BOSS BABY???

**unlady_like:** HAHAHAHA OMG

**rosie.posie.c:** I REMEMBER THAT

**juul_iet:** THAY DOES NOT LEAVE THIS GC

_ bee_atrice_ took a screenshot of the chat! _

**ohopheliaa:** oop

**juul_iet:** BEE NO

**bee_atrice_:** blackmail

* * *

**direct message** from  **bee_atrice_** to  **mynameisgoodwill**

**bee_atrice_:** [img_82#BA]

**mynameisgoodwill:** KSKDKDKSKKKS

**mynameisgoodwill:** NO WAY

**mynameisgoodwill:** IT’S SO IN CHARACTER THOUGH

**bee_atrice_:** jule says he’s a softie

**mynameisgoodwill:** our singular date was a showing of the grinch in theaters around christmas time and he sobbed violently during the school scene

**bee_atrice_:** LMAO

**mynameisgoodwill:** the few other times we watched movies together weren’t much different

**mynameisgoodwill:** he seriously is a softie

**mynameisgoodwill:** he’s just very guarded

**mynameisgoodwill:** he has one of those giant teddy bears that he had to move off the bed every time we hooked up

**bee_atrice_:** …

_ bee_atrice_ took a screenshot of the chat! _

**mynameisgoodwill:** BEE NO

**bee_atrice_:** blackmail


	11. date crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally i update lmao
> 
> pls leave kudos and such if you’re enjoying!! it means a lot!! :-)) also pls lmk if you prefer one big update or a few smaller ones in a “dump” more frequently

**direct message** from  **pnkflwr420** to  **mynameisgoodwill**

**pnkflwr420:** so

**pnkflwr420:** i may or may not know

**pnkflwr420:** where romeo and juliet are having their date

**mynameisgoodwill:** oh?

**pnkflwr420:** should we

**pnkflwr420:** crash

**mynameisgoodwill:** no that’s too mean :-(

**pnkflwr420:** boooo

**mynameisgoodwill:** however

**mynameisgoodwill:** we can

**mynameisgoodwill:** order takeout

**mynameisgoodwill:** and swing by

**pnkflwr420:** YES

**pnkflwr420:** LET’S DO IT

**mynameisgoodwill:** YUH

**mynameisgoodwill:** WHERE IS IT

**pnkflwr420:** THE RUE CAFÉ

**mynameisgoodwill:** WHAT TIME

**pnkflwr420:** 1:00, SUNDAY

**mynameisgoodwill:** ALRIGHT

**mynameisgoodwill:** I’LL GET US LUNCH TO GO

**pnkflwr420:** SICKKKK

**mynameisgoodwill:** WE CANNOT TALK TO THEM

**pnkflwr420:** CAN WE WEAR DISGUISES

**mynameisgoodwill:** W

**mynameisgoodwill:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISGUISES

**pnkflwr420:** well

**pnkflwr420:** you know my pink wig

**mynameisgoodwill:** NO

**mynameisgoodwill:** NO WE CANNOT

**pnkflwr420:** FINE

**mynameisgoodwill:** WE CAN DO HATS AND HOODIES

**pnkflwr420:** AND SUNGLASSES

**mynameisgoodwill:** YEAH SURE

**pnkflwr420:** WOOOOOO

* * *

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** GUYS TYBALT FOUND OUT ABOUT OUR DATE

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** HE JUST TEXTED ME

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** I’M FREAKING OUT WTFF

**mynameisgoodwill:** EHAT

**pnkflwr420:** W HAT

**bathsaltlol:** RIP Romeo

**bathsaltlol:** Struck down in his prime

**mynameisgoodwill:** HOW DID HE GET YOUR #

**pnkflwr420:** ^^^

**bathsaltlol:** Maybe he got it from Juliet?? But I doubt she would do that

**mynameisgoodwill:** I NEVER GAVE IT TO HIM

**pnkflwr420:** WAIT ROMEO

**pnkflwr420:** DOES PARIS HAVE YOUR NUMBER

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** OH FUCK

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** YEAG I THINK SO

**pnkflwr420:** THAT MOTHERFUCKER

**pnkflwr420:** WHAT IS TYBALT SAYING

**mynameisgoodwill:** ^^

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** HE SAID THAT HE KNOWS ABOUT OUR DATE AND THAT HE KNOWS JULIET WAS HIDING IT FROM HIM

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** AND THAT IF SHE’S WORRIED ABOUT HER PARENTS FINDING OUT HE WON’T TELL THEM

**mynameisgoodwill:** WAIT WHY WOULDN’T SHE WANT HER PARENTS TO KNOW

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** well

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** fun fact

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** my dad dated her mom in high school

**pnkflwr420:** WAIT WHAT

**bathsaltlol:** Her mom’s a MILF

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** please do not say things like that to me

**mynameisgoodwill:** did tybalt say anything else??

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** no i haven’t even responded yet

**mynameisgoodwill:** okay

**pnkflwr420:** we should go on a double date

**pnkflwr420:** me and ben will be your bodyguards

**mynameisgoodwill:** i’m a twink i cannot protect him

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i will take whatever protection i can get

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i don’t think tybalt likes me

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** like at all

**mynameisgoodwill:** i concur but also why

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** he had to drive me home after paris’s party

**pnkflwr420:** that was him??

**mynameisgoodwill:** ohhhhhh yeah i forgot abt that

**mynameisgoodwill:** he hates being around drunk people

**bathsaltlol:** Bruh then why did he go to Paris fucking County’s party

**mynameisgoodwill:** no clue

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** probably to protect juliet

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** and balthazar will be my bodyguard dw

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** he’s my ride

**pnkflwr420:** ride? 😏

**mynameisgoodwill:** don’t bang my cousin pls

**bathsaltlol:** Now kiss

**pnkflwr420:** me and romeo?

**bathsaltlol:** Yes

**pnkflwr420:** alright romeo c’mere 

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i have a date with a girl this weekend

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** so unfortunately i will have to decline

**pnkflwr420:** damn

**pnkflwr420:** curved once again

**bathsaltlol:** Romcutio4Life

**bathsaltlol:** Sorry Benny

**pnkflwr420:** at least someone believes in me 😔

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** in another life~~

**bathsaltlol:** Star crossed lovers

**pnkflwr420:** the tragedy of the century

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** ben has been real quiet 🤫 

**bathsaltlol:** He’s big mad

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** he’s jealous that i’m getting that sloppy toppy 

**pnkflwr420:** on that dishwasher cycle 😏

**bathsaltlol:** The gooseneck

**mynameisgoodwill:** mercutio are you still coming over tonight

**pnkflwr420:** will romeo be there 😉😉

**pnkflwr420:** jk yeah pick me up at 7:00

**mynameisgoodwill:** okay

* * *

**direct message** from  **bathsaltlol** to  **mynameisgoodwill**

**bathsaltlol:** You and Mercutio aren’t actually dating right?

**mynameisgoodwill:** nah but we’re pretending to in the theatre gc, why

**bathsaltlol:** Ohhh okay I thought you were actually mad at Merc

**mynameisgoodwill:** oh no dw i’m just tired

**mynameisgoodwill:** it’s all good

**bathsaltlol:** Okay good


	12. coffee run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i finally figured out how to get this to show up in the search results?? anyways here’s a cute filler chapter while i figure out what to do next

**harry styles fanclub ✨**

**juul_iet:** bruh rehearsal is so boring

**rosie.posie.c:** why

**juul_iet:** we aren’t doing my song until next week

**juul_iet:** so i’m just sitting here 🧍♀️

**rosie.posie.c:** rippp

**juul_iet:** ophelia is killing it tho

**rosie.posie.c:** GET IT LIA

**unlady_like:** Hell yeah Lia

**juul_iet:** bee isn’t here today :-((

**bee_atrice_:** sorry my child

**bee_atrice_:** i have to get a cavity filled

**juul_iet:** booooooo

**bee_atrice_:** sorry bby

**juul_iet:** ophelia is so funny oh my god

**juul_iet:** where is her tony 

**bee_atrice_:** what song is she doing rn

**juul_iet:** worst pies in london 

**bee_atrice_:** yooooo

**bee_atrice_:** i love that song

**unlady_like:** Lia was the only correct choice for that role

**rosie.posie.c:** 10000%

**rosie.posie.c:** i think i’m picking lia up after rehearsal, who wants to get dinner

**juul_iet:** i have no money :-((

**rosie.posie.c:** boooo

**rosie.posie.c:** anyone else?

**unlady_like:** Sorry not tonight

**rosie.posie.c:** damn

**rosie.posie.c:** guess it’s just me and lia 

**rosie.posie.c:** it’s a date 😍😍

**juul_iet:** omg what’s the ship name

**unlady_like:** Rosalia 

**juul_iet:** YES OMG

**juul_iet:** SO CUTE 🥺🥺

**bee_atrice_:** obsessed 

* * *

**verona high school theatre**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** guyssssss

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** who wants to buy me iced coffee

**tybby.no.cap:** They have them in the vending machine

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** juliet and i tried but it wasn’t taking my money

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i’ll pay you back

**tybby.no.cap:** I literally am back on stage in five minutes

**count.oui.oui:** Iced coffee is gross

**count.oui.oui:** I like Bang

**pnkflwr420:** that makes sense

**mynameisgoodwill:** it really does

**count.oui.oui:** I bet all you pussies drink is Starbucks

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** at least we don’t have heart palpitations from our caffeine addiction

**tybby.no.cap:** So is someone getting coffee

**tybby.no.cap:** If so I’ll take a black tea with honey

**mynameisgoodwill:** me and merc can get it

**pnkflwr420:** yeah we were gonna get dinner and snacks anyway

**pnkflwr420:** just give me the cash when we get back

**pnkflwr420:** dm ben ur order

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** you two are a godsend

**mynameisgoodwill:** you should be thanking merc, he’s paying

**pnkflwr420:** u are paying for your own

**pnkflwr420:** do not get it twisted

**mynameisgoodwill:** damn

**mynameisgoodwill:** i’m breaking up with you

**pnkflwr420:** do it

**pnkflwr420:** i’ll just date romeo instead 😍

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** 🥰🥰

**count.oui.oui:** Are you guys getting food or not

**pnkflwr420:** ben and i are literally on our way there

**pnkflwr420:** just send him your fucking order

**count.oui.oui:** Calm down 😂 it’s not that deep

**pnkflwr420:** whatever

**pnkflwr420:** do you want something or not

**count.oui.oui:** Cotton candy Bang and a hot dog with nothing on it

**pnkflwr420:** okay

* * *

**direct message** from  **mynameisgoodwill** to  **juul_iet**

**mynameisgoodwill:** hey do you want anything?

**juul_iet:** oh dw me and romeo are gonna share!!

**juul_iet:** so get two straws lol

**mynameisgoodwill:** oh okay!! any snacks?

**juul_iet:** red velvet muffin?

**mynameisgoodwill:** yup! no problem

**juul_iet:** tysm!! ❤️🌙

**mynameisgoodwill:** does romeo want anything else?

**juul_iet:** no!! we’ll split the muffin too

**mynameisgoodwill:** gotcha

**mynameisgoodwill:** so just a hot chocolate and a muffin?

**juul_iet:** yup!!

**mynameisgoodwill:** okay great no prob

**juul_iet:** lol tyb thinks i’m gonna get mono from him

**mynameisgoodwill:** LMAO

**mynameisgoodwill:** trust me romeo does not get enough bitches to be getting mono

**juul_iet:** LOLL


	13. wait a damn minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having to manually edit the publication date is so stressful omfg
> 
> anyway here’s some ✨drama✨

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** [img_92#DA]

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** check out the fit for sundayyy

**pnkflwr420:** YOOOOOOO

**pnkflwr420:** YOU LOOK SO GOOD

**bathsaltlol:** Looking good

**mynameisgoodwill:** they grow up so fast

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** you are one year older than me

**mynameisgoodwill:** shhhhhh

**bathsaltlol:** You guys are both Pisces right

**mynameisgoodwill:** yeah why

**bathsaltlol:** According to the internet Taurus is compatible with Pisces

**bathsaltlol:** And Mercutio is Taurus

**mynameisgoodwill:** explains why we make such a sexy couple 😏😏😏

**pnkflwr420:** that means i’m also compatible with romeo

**mynameisgoodwill:** romeo who is straight

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i mean

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** probably

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** but who knows

**pnkflwr420:** i still have a chance then? 😉

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** 😜😜

**mynameisgoodwill:** okay horny time over

**mynameisgoodwill:** time to get ready for rehearsal

**bathsaltlol:** Who’s gonna be there tonight?

**mynameisgoodwill:** me, merc, tybalt, ophelia, paris, beatrice, horatio

**mynameisgoodwill:** so everyone except for romeo and juliet

**pnkflwr420:** are we doing blocking or music

**mynameisgoodwill:** blocking

**pnkflwr420:** hehe i get to beat u up

**mynameisgoodwill:** i thought we were keeping that in the bedroom 🙄🙄

**pnkflwr420:** 😏😏😏

 **mynameisgoodwill:** 😏😏😏

* * *

**direct message** from  **bee_atrice_** to  **ohopheliaa**

**bee_atrice_:** do we think ben and merc are actually dating or not

**ohopheliaa:** wait why

**bee_atrice_:** idk

**bee_atrice_:** ros was the one that told us and she isn’t really around them that much so she’d be easier to trick yk

**bee_atrice_:** benedick and i have been talking about it and we think it’s fake

**ohopheliaa:** ohhhhhh shit

**ohopheliaa:** do you have any evidence??

**bee_atrice_:** they haven’t kissed

**bee_atrice_:** okay technically that’s not true but i mean while they’ve been dating

**ohopheliaa:** how would you know?

**ohopheliaa:** it’s not like we see them outside of theatre

**bee_atrice_:** yeah but they don’t even post together that much

**bee_atrice_:** and whenever they do it’s just like

**bee_atrice_:** them getting food on their stories

**ohopheliaa:** ben told me before that he doesn’t like posting about his relationships so it makes sense imo

**bee_atrice_:** yeah that’s true

**bee_atrice_:** maybe i’m just reading into it too much

**ohopheliaa:** you’re all good

**ohopheliaa:** tbh they aren’t acting any different than usual

**ohopheliaa:** but idk

**bee_atrice_:** yeah ig they’ve always just kinda been like that with each other

**ohopheliaa:** why does benedick think it’s fake??

**bee_atrice_:** he’s friends w balthazar and told me that balthazar mentioned mercutio flirting w romeo in their shared gc which is like

**bee_atrice_:** why would you flirt w your bf’s cousin in front of your bf, even as a joke

**ohopheliaa:** ohhh shit yeah that’s true

**ohopheliaa:** get benedick to ask balthazar about it in like

**ohopheliaa:** a subtle way

**bee_atrice_:** i will but not just yet

**bee_atrice_:** i’m gonna give them the benefit of the doubt for now just bc they started dating like

**bee_atrice_:** two weeks ago

**ohopheliaa:** yeah true

* * *

**direct message** from  **count.oui.oui** to  **tybby.no.cap**

**count.oui.oui:** Dude since when the fuck are Romeo and Juliet going out

**count.oui.oui:** Is that why you wanted his number?

**tybby.no.cap:** Why are the personal lives of a 14 and 15 year old so important to you?

**count.oui.oui:** He was fucking shitfaced at my party

**count.oui.oui:** And you’re just letting him take a freshman out on a date?

**tybby.no.cap:** Well then maybe you shouldn’t have invited children to your party

**count.oui.oui:** I didn’t even fucking invite him dude

**count.oui.oui:** He just showed up

**tybby.no.cap:** The more the merrier

**count.oui.oui:** Fuck you dude

**count.oui.oui:** I can't believe you

**tybby.no.cap:** Listen I don’t like Romeo either

**tybby.no.cap:** But they are CHILDREN

**tybby.no.cap:** At the end of the day I don’t care what my cousin does as long as she doesn’t get hurt

**tybby.no.cap:** And considering they’re literally just going to get lunch with a friend, I think she’s fine

**count.oui.oui:** Where

**tybby.no.cap:** I am not telling you that

**tybby.no.cap:** Grow up


	14. today’s the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s date night (date day? date afternoon? idk they’re on a date)

**direct message** from  **tybby.no.cap** to  **mynameisgoodwill**

**tybby.no.cap:** Who’s driving them today

**mynameisgoodwill:** romeo and juliet?

**tybby.no.cap:** Yes

**tybby.no.cap:** Literally who else would I be asking you about

**mynameisgoodwill:** 😐

**mynameisgoodwill:** balthazar’s driving

**tybby.no.cap:** Can you give me his number or his @? Just in case I can’t get in touch with Jule

**mynameisgoodwill:** **_@bathsaltlol_ **

**tybby.no.cap:** Great thanks

**mynameisgoodwill:** yup

**tybby.no.cap:** Is anyone else gonna be there? Or is it just Romeo, Balthazar, and Jule

**mynameisgoodwill:** just romeo and juliet. balthazar is gonna be around the corner at horatio’s place until they’re ready to go tho.

**mynameisgoodwill:** and me and mercutio are gonna swing by the café at some point

**tybby.no.cap:** Oh I thought Balthazar was gonna be there the whole time

**mynameisgoodwill:** he doesn’t wanna make it awkward

**mynameisgoodwill:** i imagine it’d be pretty damn awkward if my date’s friend that i’ve met all of twice was there with us

**tybby.no.cap:** I guess I just assumed because they’re so young

**mynameisgoodwill:** i mean i was romeo’s age when you and i were together

**mynameisgoodwill:** but i see what you’re saying

**tybby.no.cap:** Jesus Christ that feels like forever ago

**tybby.no.cap:** Anyways thanks for the info

**mynameisgoodwill:** yup

* * *

**  
direct message** from **mynameisgoodwill** to  **pnkflwr420**

**mynameisgoodwill:** morning sleepyhead

**mynameisgoodwill:** u better get ur ass up

**mynameisgoodwill:** bc today is the big day

**pnkflwr420:** we finally hitchhike to vegas and back for our epic wedding adventure?

**mynameisgoodwill:** unfortunately we cannot do that seeing as we are 17

**mynameisgoodwill:** but i’ll keep that in mind for senior week

**pnkflwr420:** we should get dressed up for today

**pnkflwr420:** make it another “date”

**mynameisgoodwill:** i’m down

**mynameisgoodwill:** we can go to the museum after lunch since my membership just got renewed

**pnkflwr420:** look at us being all cute 🥰😍

**mynameisgoodwill:** we are the cutest couple alive

**mynameisgoodwill:** i wonder if anyone has caught on yet

**pnkflwr420:** i doubt it

**pnkflwr420:** my cousin still believes it

**mynameisgoodwill:** well

**mynameisgoodwill:** that’s not surprising

**pnkflwr420:** yeah tru

**pnkflwr420:** his mom had to tell him to stop being homophobic 

**pnkflwr420:** the cockblocking of hate crime

**mynameisgoodwill:** JDKDJHDHSJCJ NOOOOOO

**mynameisgoodwill:** HE’S BEING EDGED

**pnkflwr420:** HAHAHA

* * *

**direct message** from **xXfortunes_f00lXx** to  **juul_iet**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** hey jule!!

**juul_iet:** hey!! 💕

**juul_iet:** whats up??

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** at 12:45 me and zar are gonna leave to pick you up. we can stay as long as we want after that, maybe go shopping around town for awhile. whatever u want :-)

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** is there a time that you need to be home?

**juul_iet:** nope!! my curfew is 10:00 but i doubt we are going to be hanging out for 9 hours lol

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** loll 

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i’ll see you later then!!

**juul_iet:** seeya!! 🥰🥰

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** 💕❤️💕

* * *

**direct message** from **pnkflwr420** to  **mynameisgoodwill**

**pnkflwr420:** are you ready to go

**pnkflwr420:** you’re gonna love my fit

**mynameisgoodwill:** yeah i’m about to leave

**mynameisgoodwill:** why am i going to love your fit exactly?

**pnkflwr420:** oh

**pnkflwr420:** you’ll see

**pnkflwr420:** 👩‍🎤

**mynameisgoodwill:** NO

**pnkflwr420:** 👩‍🎤👩‍🎤👩‍🎤

* * *

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** hey ben

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** hey merc

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** who is that in the pink wig

**mynameisgoodwill:** no clue what you’re talking about!

**pnkflwr420:** whatever do you mean

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** this is why i don’t have a girlfriend

**mynameisgoodwill:** you don’t have a girlfriend because you’re 15

**mynameisgoodwill:** not because you have two super cool awesome swaggy gay friends

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** who are shadowing my first date with a girl 

**pnkflwr420:** i’d hardly call it that

**pnkflwr420:** your tongue was halfway down her throat at paris’s party

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** HEY

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** DON’T YOU GUYS HAVE A DATE

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** SHOO

**bathsaltlol:** I leave you guys for like half an hour

**bathsaltlol:** And you guys do not know how to act

**pnkflwr420:** nonsense

**pnkflwr420:** we know exactly how to act

**pnkflwr420:** now if you’ll excuse me i am going to eat my avocado rye toast in peace

**pnkflwr420: 👩‍🎤**


	15. diet coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a total filler i’m literally just setting things up for next chapter 🏃🏃🏃

**verona high school theatre**

**tybby.no.cap:** What numbers are we doing tonight

**mynameisgoodwill:** for blocking we’re finalizing pirelli’s miracle elixir and doing the contest songs, if we get done those we’re doing pirelli’s death. romeo and juliet are doing music rehearsals the whole night. i’m pretty sure they’re doing gf&lb, johanna, and kiss me

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** damn ben

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** you know more about what i’m rehearsing than i do

**mynameisgoodwill:** i’m a mom friend

**mynameisgoodwill:** i keep you all in line

**pnkflwr420:** i’ll be keeping YOU in line tonight 😏😏

**mynameisgoodwill:** 😏😏😏

**tybby.no.cap:** No sexting in main

**pnkflwr420:** you’re just jealous that i’m getting laid and you’re not 😛🤝✨✌️😼

**tybby.no.cap:** And how would you know that?

**tybby.no.cap:** Boom

**pnkflwr420:** oh shittt

**mynameisgoodwill:** tybalt fucks?

**tybby.no.cap:** Wouldn’t you like to know

**pnkflwr420:** tybalt if you were a soda you’d be diet coke

**tybby.no.cap:** I actually like Diet Coke

**mynameisgoodwill:** that makes perfect sense

**tybby.no.cap:** You literally drink seltzer water

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** can confirm

**mynameisgoodwill:** seltzer is good you’re all losers

**tybby.no.cap:** Says the seltzer drinker

**pnkflwr420:** says the diet coke drinker

**mynameisgoodwill:** says the pepsi drinker

**pnkflwr420:** says the seltzer drinker

**pnkflwr420:** la croix lover

**mynameisgoodwill:** i’m YOUR la croix lover 😏

**pnkflwr420:** 😏😏

**tybby.no.cap:** I hate you guys so much

**tybby.no.cap:** You especially Ben

**tybby.no.cap:** Also can I get a ride

**mynameisgoodwill:** :-(

**mynameisgoodwill:** yeah no problem 

* * *

**  
the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**pnkflwr420:** why is tybalt being funny

**mynameisgoodwill:** why is he talking to us

**pnkflwr420:** he never talks to us unless he needs something 

**mynameisgoodwill:** i mean he needed a ride but like

**mynameisgoodwill:** he was…talking to us

**pnkflwr420:** tybalt redemption arc?

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** tybalt’s nice he’s just guarded

**mynameisgoodwill:** yeah i know

**pnkflwr420:** how tf would you know that romeo

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** he just has that vibe

**bathsaltlol:** He has the vibe of a Diet Coke drinker

**pnkflwr420:** THAT’S WHAT I SAID

**pnkflwr420:** ben why did you date a diet coke drinker

 **mynameisgoodwill:** not my proudest moment

 **mynameisgoodwill:** but we didn’t even really date so HA

 **pnkflwr420:** don’t brag about hooking up with a diet coke drinker that wouldn’t even date you

 **mynameisgoodwill:** …yeah

 **xXfortunes_f00lXx:** mercutio you are a pepsi drinker. that’s worse

 **pnkflwr420:** not according to ben 😏😏😏

 **mynameisgoodwill:** well i’m not exactly dating you either huh

 **pnkflwr420:** i can change that 🙄😏

 **mynameisgoodwill:** do you really want to date a seltzer drinker?

 **pnkflwr420:** …

 **pnkflwr420:** you’re right

* * *

**harry styles fanclub ✨✨**

**juul_iet:** beatrice can you drive meeeee 🤲🤲🤲

**bee_atrice_:** i’m not gonna be there tonight

**juul_iet:** fuck

**ohopheliaa:** i can take you jule

**ohopheliaa:** do you wanna get dinner w me and rose first?

**rosie.posie.c:** oh i thought that was just gonna be us

**rosie.posie.c:** idc if she comes though

**ohopheliaa:** oh okay sorry!

**rosie.posie.c:** dw!! ❤️

**rosie.posie.c:** jules invite romeo

**juul_iet:** i’m actually with him rn lemme ask :)

**unlady_like:** Are you two official yet?

**juul_iet:** no not yet!! we’re just talking 💞 but hopefully it goes somewhere!!

**unlady_like:** Man

**unlady_like:** I literally walked up to Mac drunk and said “we’re dating now” and that was that

**unlady_like:** We’ve been going strong ever since

**bee_atrice_:** that’s so you

**juul_iet:** bea when are you and benedick gonna happen ;)))

**bee_atrice_:** NEVER

**bee_atrice_:** we can’t stand each other

**rosie.posie.c:** enemies to lovers

**bee_atrice_:** NO

**bee_atrice_:** THIS IS NOT PRIDE AND PREJUDICE

**ohopheliaa:** YES IT IS

**bee_atrice_:** he HATES me

**ohopheliaa:** bea he’s literally in love with you

**rosie.posie.c:** ^^^

**bee_atrice_:** NO

**ohopheliaa:** I’M NOT EVEN JOKING

**ohopheliaa:** WHY DO YOU THINK HE’S HELPING YOU WITH…YOU KNOW

**juul_iet:** ???

**unlady_like:** What is you know

**bee_atrice_:** WAIT

**bee_atrice_:** DM ME

**bee_atrice_:** RN

**juul_iet:** WHAT IS YOU KNOW

**ohopheliaa:** YOU’LL FIND OUT I PROMISE YOU

**ohopheliaa:** BUT IT’S A SECRET FOR NOW

**ohopheliaa:** ROSE KNOWS

**rosie.posie.c:** WHAT DO I KNOW

**ohopheliaa:** 👕🪐

**rosie.posie.c:** OHHHHH

**rosie.posie.c:** RIGHT

**bee_atrice_:** WTF IS SHIRT PLANET

**ohopheliaa:** YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT

**bee_atrice_:** HELP WHAT


	16. shirt planet, a totally normal gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may seem overdramatized if you’ve never done public high school theatre. i promise you that it’s not. it only gets more weird and toxic from here
> 
> i promise you that the weird subplots will make sense eventually

**ohopheliaa** has invited you to join  **operation 👕🪐** !

**ohopheliaa:** okay so let me explain the name

**ohopheliaa:** shirt = goodwill = benvolio, planet = mercury = mercutio

**ohopheliaa:** so we are all here to find out if they’re fake dating

**signordicky:** why did we need a whole groupchat for this

**bee_atrice_:** because it’s more convenient

**bee_atrice_:** we can just text each other in here instead of everyone texting each other individually

**signordicky:** but isn’t it weird to make an entire groupchat to speculate?

**bee_atrice_:** then leave?

**signordicky:** i’ll stay for now

**rosie.posie.c:** okay so like

**rosie.posie.c:** any new evidence?

**signordicky:** not since zar told me about the flirting thing

**ohopheliaa:** i’m seeing them tonight at rehearsal 

**ohopheliaa:** apparently they went on a double date w romeo and juliet or something

**signordicky:** so ben might be lying to his cousin?

**bee_atrice_:** unless romeo’s in on it

**bee_atrice_:** it might just be one big joke

**ohopheliaa:** they’re going on actual dates, the joke’s going too far

**rosie.posie.c:** it’s not fair to tybalt

**signordicky:** why is it not fair to tybalt?

**rosie.posie.c:** i think he still likes ben

**bee_atrice_:** they didn’t even really date though

**signordicky:** ???

**signordicky:** huh???

**bee_atrice_:** benedick…

**ohopheliaa:** girl-

**bee_atrice_:** they were hooking up for like three months after seussical

**signordicky:** OMG

**signordicky:** REALLY

**rosie.posie.c:** YEAH???

**signordicky:** HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS

**ohopheliaa:** IDFK

**rosie.posie.c:** ANYWAYS I THINK TYB LIKES HIM STILL

**signordicky:** FUCK

**signordicky:** DOES BEN STILL LIKE HIM?

**bee_atrice_:** WAIT

**bee_atrice_:** WHAT IF BEN IS TRYING TO MAKE TYBALT JEALOUS

**ohopheliaa:** OMG

**rosie.posie.c:** THAT’S SO MANIPULATIVE???

**bee_atrice_:** I CAN’T BELIEVE HIM OMG

**signordicky:** Y’ALL WE DON’T KNOW THAT

**signordicky:** THEY COULD JUST BE PULLING A PRANK

**signordicky:** I CAN ASK ZAR BUT NOT JUST YET

**rosie.posie.c:** it’s a shitty prank if it’s a prank

**signordicky:** it might be!!! it might not be!!!

**signordicky:** it just doesn’t seem like them to try to purposely hurt tybalt yk

**bee_atrice_:** hmm yeah that’s true

**ohopheliaa:** i wouldn’t put it beyond merc tbh

**ohopheliaa:** what if he’s doing this with ben because he knows it’ll hurt tybalt and ben doesn’t even realize??

**rosie.posie.c:** maybe

**signordicky:** do you think he would really go through all that work just to hurt tybalt though?

**signordicky:** i seriously doubt he cares that much

**bee_atrice_:** he was pretty mad at him when tybalt dumped ben

**ohopheliaa:** ^^ IN A 7/11 PARKING LOT

**signordicky:** w

**signordicky:** was it actually

**signordicky:** in a parking lot

**rosie.posie.c:** apparently

**rosie.posie.c:** tybalt didn’t want to do it immediately after hooking up because he thought that would be weird/mean

**signordicky:** so is dumping someone in a parking lot

**signordicky:** either way i don’t think that they’re trying to hurt tybalt. that just doesn’t seem like them. i think they’re just having fun

**rosie.posie.c:** well they should stop bc it’s actually hurting people

**ohopheliaa:** ^^

**ohopheliaa:** i’m going to ask jule if it was really a double date tonight

**rosie.posie.c:** good idea

* * *

**direct message** from  **signordicky** to  **bee_atrice_**

**signordicky:** they’re being overdramatic about this tbh

**signordicky:** like even if they aren’t actually dating i really don’t think they’ve come up with some elaborate scheme to get back at tybalt for something that happened almost a year ago

**signordicky:** i think they’re just having fun

**bee_atrice_:** yeah i kinda agree

**signordicky:** see! we can agree on something!!

**bee_atrice_:** progress!

**signordicky:** lmao

* * *

**verona high school theatre**

**tybby.no.cap:** Ben Merc get out here break is over

**mynameisgoodwill:** oh shit lmao we’re at mcdonald’s 

**pnkflwr420:** we needed din din

**mynameisgoodwill:** we’re literally a minute away

**tybby.no.cap:** I’m taking your fries

**mynameisgoodwill:** who said you could have my fries 🤨🤨

**tybby.no.cap:** Mr. Bard 

**tybby.no.cap:** Consider it a late penalty 

**pnkflwr420:** mr. bard more like mr. bitch

**tybby.no.cap:** Which one of you is driving

**mynameisgoodwill:** jesus ❤️

**tybby.no.cap:** Ben

**tybby.no.cap:** If a car wreck doesn’t kill you I will

**mynameisgoodwill:** no

**mynameisgoodwill:** i get to kill you

**mynameisgoodwill:** it’s in the script

**tybby.no.cap:** I’m not having my senior show ruined by the tragic death of two high school sweethearts

**pnkflwr420:** how considerate of you

**tybby.no.cap:** I know

**mynameisgoodwill:** someone get the door for us

**tybby.no.cap:** Only if you give me some of your fries

**mynameisgoodwill:** take mercutio’s

**tybby.no.cap:** No he puts ketchup directly on them

**pnkflwr420:** it’s more efficient

**tybby.no.cap:** I hate ketchup

**pnkflwr420:** that makes so much sense

**pnkflwr420:** tybalt do you like sweet and sour sauce

**tybby.no.cap:** No I don’t like condiments

**mynameisgoodwill:** HUH?

**pnkflwr420:** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

**tybby.no.cap:** You like ketchup

**tybby.no.cap:** Don’t worry about me

**count.ouioui:** Someome give me money for the vending machine

**pnkflwr420:** did i not give you $10 yesterday for that exact purpose 

**count.ouioui:** Yeah I used it

**mynameisgoodwill:** ?? the most expensive thing in there is a $3 drink

**count.ouioui:** Didn’t ask

**mynameisgoodwill:** okay! 😛

**pnkflwr420: 😛**

**mynameisgoodwill:** omg twins 

**pnkflwr420:** we can’t be twins that makes it incest

**tybby.no.cap:** Jesus Christ please just get here and get on stage

**mynameisgoodwill:** tybalt we got you a small fry

**tybby.no.cap:** Aye

**count.ouioui:** You can get him fries but can’t give me vending machine money?

**mynameisgoodwill:** fries are like $1

**pnkflwr420:** dw i didn’t want to get tybalt fries but ben insisted

**mynameisgoodwill:** consider it a bribe

**tybby.no.cap:** For?

**mynameisgoodwill:** for letting us back into rehearsal

**mynameisgoodwill:** …and the answers to the chem homework

**tybby.no.cap:** You’ve got yourself a deal

**tybby.no.cap:** I would kill a man for fries

**tybby.no.cap:** And that man would be Mercutio

**pnkflwr420:** WHY ME

**tybby.no.cap:** For putting ketchup directly onto your fries

**mynameisgoodwill:** kill paris instead

**mynameisgoodwill:** he dips his fries in soda

**tybby.no.cap:** What the fuck

**tybby.no.cap:** That’s it I’m quitting theatre I hate all of you so much

**count.ouioui:** It’s good

**count.ouioui:** Salt and sweet balances out

**tybby.no.cap:** To strike you dead I hold it not a sin


	17. shammy shakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another filler? you betcha. but trust me it’s going somewhere. i’m trying to tie up loose ends and incorporate some plot lines

**direct message** from **pnkflwr420** to **mynameisgoodwill**

**pnkflwr420:** hey seggsy 😏😏😏

**mynameisgoodwill:** oh hey 😏😏😏😏

**pnkflwr420:** you wanna get shamrock shakes later

**pnkflwr420:** i’ll pay

**mynameisgoodwill:** absolutely 

**mynameisgoodwill:** can romeo come?

**pnkflwr420:** yeah sure

**pnkflwr420:** are you guys doing something today?

**mynameisgoodwill:** yeah i’m tutoring him in english

**pnkflwr420:** omg a scholar 😍😍😍

**mynameisgoodwill:** you can be my jock bf 😏😍

**pnkflwr420:** what sport do i play

**mynameisgoodwill:** dealing with paris on a regular basis is an olympic sport

**pnkflwr420:** i am the michael phelps of avoiding paris 

**mynameisgoodwill:** that’s hot

**mynameisgoodwill:** anyways

**mynameisgoodwill:** pick me and romeo up after studying and we can all get dinner, then we can drop him off at juliet’s house and watch a movie or something 

**pnkflwr420:** sounds good to me

**pnkflwr420:** what movie?

**mynameisgoodwill:** the velocipastor

**pnkflwr420:** t

**pnkflwr420:** the what

**mynameisgoodwill:** oh

**mynameisgoodwill:** you’ll see

**mynameisgoodwill:** 😉

**pnkflwr420:** WHAT

**pnkflwr420:** SHOUKD I GOOGLE IT

**mynameisgoodwill:** NO

**mynameisgoodwill:** it is best experienced with zero prior knowledge of the events

**pnkflwr420:** i am terrified

**mynameisgoodwill:** you should be

* * *

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**mynameisgoodwill:** let it be known that romeo is a bitch

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** preposterous

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i am no such thing

**pnkflwr420:** you are a bitch

**pnkflwr420:** cancelling plans last minute to hang out with your gf

**mynameisgoodwill:** which you were already going to do anyway

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** she’s not my gf!!

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** …yet

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i’m planning on asking her tonight

**mynameisgoodwill:** she would’ve said yes if you bought her a shamrock shake first 🙄

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i’m buying her a pizza!!

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** and flowers!!

**mynameisgoodwill:** …but no shamrock shake

**pnkflwr420:** shamrock shakes = pussy

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** i can uber eats shamrock shakes

**pnkflwr420:** whatever me and ben will celebrate our beautiful love with a delicious shamrock shake

**pnkflwr420:** two straws 😏

**mynameisgoodwill:** let’s actually get one with two straws and post it on our stories

**pnkflwr420:** LMFAO YES

* * *

**operation 👕🪐**

**signordicky:** you guys will never believe whose order i just took


	18. ruh rohhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are finally getting somewhere plot wise!! wooo!!!!
> 
> there’s still plenty more to come, i’m just happy that i’m finally like. introducing plot elements. ty guys for all of your kind words 🥺🥺 u have no idea what it means to me

**direct message** from **mynameisgoodwill** to **horatio578**

**mynameisgoodwill:** yo horatio

**mynameisgoodwill:** can i talk to u for a quick sec

**horatio578:** Yeah of course! What’s up

**mynameisgoodwill:** so as you know me and merc are ~fake dating~ bc it’s funny

**mynameisgoodwill:** but recently things have been…different ig?

**horatio578:** How so?

**mynameisgoodwill:** idk we were always close before but now idk where the fake flirting stops and where real flirting starts

**mynameisgoodwill:** like today we got a large shamrock shake with two straws to post as our “date”

**mynameisgoodwill:** but he asked if he could kiss my cheek in the selfie we took

**mynameisgoodwill:** that by itself isn’t weird, we’ve kissed before and he kisses his friends on the cheek/hand/whatever all the time. it’s just how he is, he’s very physically affectionate

**mynameisgoodwill:** but i like…idk i felt something

**horatio578:** Do you like him? Like romantically?

**mynameisgoodwill:** i really don’t know but in that moment it felt real

**mynameisgoodwill:** and we both just kinda looked at each other before drinking the milkshake, which itself was very awkward

**mynameisgoodwill:** and then we watched a movie together and we were just. very close and i couldn’t stop thinking about it

**horatio578:** Dudeee

**horatio578:** You’ve got a crushhh

**mynameisgoodwill:** idk idk AHHHH

**mynameisgoodwill:** it’s so confusing

**mynameisgoodwill:** it’s so weird bc we’ve always been close and it hasn’t been weird, like he’s the same way with romeo or zar

**mynameisgoodwill:** but something feels different with us?? idk if it’s just the flirting or dates or what?? idk it’s just weird

**mynameisgoodwill:** Do I Love Him Or Just Miss Being In A Relationship

**horatio578:** My advice is to just see how it goes instead of trying to force things one way or the other

**horatio578:** Like don’t force a crush but don’t force yourself not to have one

**mynameisgoodwill:** thanks horatio

**mynameisgoodwill:** i’m also worried bc i’m not totally over tyb

**mynameisgoodwill:** embarrassingly enough

**horatio578:** Oof yeah I get that

**mynameisgoodwill:** we 🤣 didn’t 🤣 even 🤣 actually 🤣 date 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**horatio578:** Doesn’t mean you didn’t have real feelings

**horatio578:** Y’know

**mynameisgoodwill:** yeah it still just sucks lol

**mynameisgoodwill:** thanks for listening to me

**horatio578:** Yeah of course

**horatio578:** Good luck

**mynameisgoodwill:** ty!

**mynameisgoodwill:** i’ll see you at rehearsal

* * *

**the montacrew ✌️✌️**

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** guess who has a gf :))))

**pnkflwr420:** YOOOOOOO

**mynameisgoodwill:** GOOOO ROMEO

**bathsaltlol:** HELL YEAH

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** sorry mercutio we’re breaking up </3

**pnkflwr420:** 😔😔😔

**pnkflwr420:** you have made worms meat of me

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** what does that mean

**pnkflwr420:** idk

**mynameisgoodwill:** romeo lmk if you guys need a ride anywhere!!

**mynameisgoodwill:** for like a celebratory dinner or smth

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** ty!! i’ll let you know :D

**pnkflwr420:** 🎖🎖🎖

**pnkflwr420:** for getting that pussy

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** hush hush not yet

**pnkflwr420:** damn

**pnkflwr420:** when u do hmu 

**pnkflwr420:** i’ll make you a cake like i did w ben and zar

**bathsaltlol:** Yooo

**bathsaltlol:** That was some good cake

**mynameisgoodwill:** it was

**pnkflwr420:** ben has good cake 😏😏😏

**mynameisgoodwill:** 😉😉

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** u guys should drive me and juliet to rehearsal

**mynameisgoodwill:** you guys aren’t called tonight, you’re tomorrow

**pnkflwr420:** am i called?

**mynameisgoodwill:** nah

**mynameisgoodwill:** me tybalt horatio paris ophelia beatrice

**pnkflwr420:** damn 😔😔

**bathsaltlol:** Merc let’s crash and kidnap Ben

**pnkflwr420:** mr. bard will kill us both

**bathsaltlol:** It’s worth it

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** when do we need to have our measurements in

**mynameisgoodwill:** not for another two weeks or so, mr. bard just wanted to get the form out early

**xXfortunes_f00lXx:** ahh okay cool ty

**pnkflwr420:** ben ur gonna have to take my measurements again

**mynameisgoodwill:** okay bby 😉😏

**pnkflwr420:** wednesday after school?

**mynameisgoodwill:** that works

* * *

**direct message** from  **rosie.posie.c** to  **ohopheliaa**

**rosie.posie.c:** LIAAAA

**ohopheliaa:** ???

**rosie.posie.c:** BENEDICK LIKES BEATRICE

**ohopheliaa:** I KNEW IT

**ohopheliaa:** WAIT WHO SAID

**rosie.posie.c:** CLAUDIO

**ohopheliaa:** OMFG

**rosie.posie.c:** AND GUESS WHAT

**ohopheliaa:** WHAT

**rosie.posie.c:** CLAUDIO IS DATING HERO

**ohopheliaa:** NO FUCKING WAY

**ohopheliaa:** HOW

**rosie.posie.c:** IDFK

**ohopheliaa:** DAMN

**ohopheliaa:** FIRST ROMEO AND JULIET NOW THEM

**ohopheliaa:** @god…me next 🙏🙏

**rosie.posie.c:** @god me too

**ohopheliaa:** wanna pull a bencutio and fake date 😉✨

**rosie.posie.c:** SKKSHDKSLLS

**rosie.posie.c:** girlboss gatekeep gaslight 😍😍😍

**ohopheliaa:** i still can’t believe benedick took their order the other day

**ohopheliaa:** fake dating au to real dating?

**rosie.posie.c:** honestly at this point who knows

**rosie.posie.c:** until they literally get married i will have my doubts

**ohopheliaa:** LMAGIOFLLMV

**ohopheliaa:** it’s just a really intense game of gay chicken

**rosie.posie.c:** NOT GAY CHICKEN-

**ohopheliaa:** wait how’s tybalt

**rosie.posie.c:** idk i haven’t asked him about it

**rosie.posie.c:** i don’t think he’d want to answer honestly

**ohopheliaa:** yeah that’s fair

**rosie.posie.c:** ig we’ll see

**ohopheliaa: ✌️✌️**


End file.
